1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake assembly, and more particularly to an adjustable disk brake assembly for a bicycle and that can provide an adjustment capability to align precisely a brake body with a braking disk on the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional disk brake assembly for a bicycle is attached to a fork (90) of the bicycle to press against a brake disk (80) to slow or stop the bicycle. The conventional disk brake assembly substantially comprises a body (50), two braking pads and an adjusting device. The body (50) has a slot, and the braking pads are mounted respectively at two sides of the slot and correspond respectively to two sides of the brake disk. The adjusting device is mounted on the body (50), such that the body (50) can be adjusted relative to the fork (90) in position to make the brake pads precisely align with the brake disk (80).
The conventional adjusting device substantially comprises multiple washers (52,54) and two bolts (56). Two stationary arms (51) extend from the body (50) and each has a through hole (512). The washers (52,54) are located respectively at two sides of the stationary arms (51) and align respectively with the through holes (512) in the arms (51). The bolts (56) penetrate respectively through the through holes (512) in the stationary arms (51) and the corresponding washers (52,54) and are screwed with threaded holes (902) in the fork (90). A concave-convex configure is mounted between each pair adjacent washers (52,54), such that the body (51) can be adjusted relative to the fork (90) with the concave-convex configures between the washers (52,54).
However, the conventional adjusting device has a complex structure and is inconvenient to assemble due to the arrangements of the multiple washers (52,54). In addition, this conventional adjusting device can be only applied to a front fork (90) of a bicycle and not to the rear fork of the bicycle, such that the conventional disk brake assembly with the adjusting device is not versatile in use.
With reference to FIG. 6, another conventional disk brake assembly substantially comprises a body (60), two brake pads and an adjusting device. The adjusting device comprises a base (62) formed integrally on the body (60), an adjusting plate (64), two bolts (66) and multiple washers (68,69). The adjusting plate (64) is secured to a fork (92) of a bicycle with the bolts penetrating through the washers (68,69) and the base (62). A curved surface (622,642) is respectively formed on the base (62) and the adjusting plate (64), and a concave-convex configuration is formed on adjacent faces of the washers (68,69). Accordingly, the body (60) of the disk brake assembly can be adjusted relative to the fork (92) to precisely align the brake pads with the brake disk (80).
However, the conventional disk brake also has a complex structure and is inconvenient to assemble. The conventional disk brake can be only applied to a rear fork (92) of a bicycle and cannot be applied to a front fork of the bicycle, such that the conventional disk brake assembly is also inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a disk brake assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.